Instincts in the Wake of Transformation
by DarknessSharedByTwo
Summary: My take on the obligatory All Things post-ep, with a bit of an X-File slant to it. Scully's experiences at the temple leave her in a meditative, receptive state. The journey begins with an initiation, a contact, an energy that will allow her to confront her rawest desires. This is a celebration of the female sexuality, and of sharing it with those to whom we allow access. Oneshot.


Title: Instincts in the Wake of Transformation  
Rating: Strong M leaning towards NC-17  
Spoilers: All Things (Season 7)

Summary: My take on the obligatory All Things post-ep, that has a bit of an X-File slant to it. Scully's experiences at the temple leave her in a meditative, receptive state. The journey begins with an initiation, a contact, an energy that will allow her to confront her rawest desires. This is a celebration of the female sexuality, and of sharing it with those to whom we allow access. Oneshot.

Please review, if you're so inclined. I've spent quite a bit of time tweaking this one, so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The very tips of Dana Scully's fingers and toes stirred, transitioning her from deep sleep, to a more muddled in-between complete physical awareness and dream-like trance. Without remembering dreaming, a state of loving, peaceful knowing came about her, as if the impressions of a dream remained, while the details were lost. The dreamlike state mixed with the fogginess of barely tingling limbs, the impression of being wrapped in something soft, a slight, delicate pressure of a few wayward strands of hair on her cheek, and a growing feeling of warmth between her breasts, causing her thoughts to begin the shift towards physical existence. Reveling in the fuzzy middle ground between waking and sleeping, she allowed the heat she perceived to travel throughout her body, traveling past the curve of her belly, down her inner thighs, course through her womanhood, to reside back in the valley between her breasts, from whence in came. The smallest exhalation of air escaped her barely parted lips followed by a wide and joyful smile, not only from the physical sensation, but from the pure, feminine, sexual energy that radiated from what seemed to be the very center of her heart.

As she became more and more aware of the air she breathed, the texture of the couch she occupied, and the faint smell of a familiar mixture of cologne, leather, and Earl Grey, she began to notice how strangely warm her chest felt. Her awareness becoming more concrete, her usual first inclination would be to rationalize—to apply medical reasoning to the sensation, or to dismiss it outright. But she knew-without-knowing that this sensation was not only real, but that it had awakened her in a way that she had never been before. Deciding not to over think it, she resigned to allow her intuition to guide her sensations this night.

XxXxXxXxXx

Peering out of half opened eyes into a lamp lit room at the armchair across from her, she glimpses Fox Mulder's eyes as he looks up from the book he's reading. The heat at her center grows. Finally becoming too warm, she strips the blanket from her body and curls her feet under her legs. She notices a change from the playful cockiness of Mulder's usual expression to one of sincere admiration, most assuredly a reflection of the expression of her own face. Without a word to say, he places his book on the table next to him, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. Needing no words herself, she stands, steady on her feet, and unhurriedly, with conviction, closes the distance between them.

Without knowing why—as if the motion had come from a deep instinctual part of her brain which was only partially revealed in its existence—with an electric energy, she bends forward above his sitting figure and places the palms of her hands on his chest, finding that same warmth that matches the pattern of heat on her own body. Reaching down with her right hand, she takes his left hand in hers, and brings it to meet her other palm on his chest. Locking eyes with his, she can sense he is puzzled by the heat. She grasps his other hand, pulling it towards the heat between her breasts, allowing him access to her experience. The pressure from his hand spreads the heat to the fullness of her breasts, intensifying the charge of her gaze, and the puzzlement and wonder of his. Clenching the fabric under the hand remaining on his chest, she tugs, indicating a bid to rise, which he obeys willingly.

Even with his height rising over hers, she senses his eagerness to allow her the freedom to act, not to overtake her in this. For a moment they merely gaze at one another, eyes wide, their breathing quickened by the approach of an act that would change their lives forever—her intuition foretelling obfuscated images of a change so far-reaching, incredible, beautiful, devastating, yet necessary for the very existence of life as humanity knew it, that it would have been nearly impossible for her to believe, except on this night. Her thoughts returning to the present, she witnessed the man standing before her, and without words, his face conveyed a sort of knowing, as if they had shared a vision together. The excitement between them swelled, as if it could not be contained within the room, the building, the Earth, the universe.

Still gripping his T-shirt, she pulls upward until the it is at his shoulders, nodding for him to complete its removal. She takes a small step back and admires the beauty of the mechanics of his body's muscles, tendons, and ligaments working in tandem to pull the shirt away. She examines the features of his lanky yet muscular body, with its barely perceptible roundness of belly—not as a scientist would a specimen, but as a woman would an object of intense attraction. Her eyes land on his mouth, which has formed a beautifully infectious, honored smile.

She responds by giving him the same opportunity to view that which she just received. Crossing her arms to her waist to find the bottom edge of her cashmere sweater, she pulls the shirt over her head in a swift motion. She finishes the movement with a quick hand behind her back and a coordinated shimmy of her shoulders, allowing her bra to fall to the floor. The shape of her breasts are a bit more round, and not as pert as they once were, and her stomach has a pear shaped roundness about it—a symptom, or perhaps a blessing, of age. She loves her body, loves the way it has changed over time. She allows him the same time to gaze across her bare shoulders and breasts—she feels every inch of skin that his eyes grace tingle and grow warm with current. As his eyes pass over her, his lips part slightly, and his chest sucks inward with an intake of air, his breathing becoming more rapid. As his eyes make their way back up to hers, they have taken on a more focused intensity. He seems barely able to stand still, only willing himself to stay out of respect for her unsaid need to have control of the situation, something she is deeply grateful for. The heat bounces between their exposed chests; her brow raises in anticipation; his hands flex with unspent energy.

XxXxXxXxXx

She closes her eyes, and another vision appears—it is a symbol. It looks like a lotus flower, but contains a star. It is the heart chakra. Heat courses through her body, her eyes squeeze shut, and a throaty moan escapes her lips, but she remains still, daring not to touch him. The symbol flashes before her again, and this time she reaches out, pulling him into her arms, feeling the warmth of his chest against hers. His arms encircle her, reaching up the back of her neck, into her hair. Their lips do not touch—rather remain centimeters apart, charging the current of anticipation.

Finally, the first words are spoken. "Dana…" he exhales, almost as if he couldn't keep the words from escaping his lips. But he knows it is her night—she must rediscover her sexuality for herself before he will take it from her.

"I…" before he can say more, she reaches up to his face, and briefly presses her lips to his before pulling away—no small feat. Her look tells him that he need not speak. She turns and walks to the bedroom, unzipping the side zipper of her skirt and letting it, and her black silk bikini, fall to the floor along the way. As she reaches the bed, she falls into the mattress as the vision appears again, this time more powerful, sending her into a maddening state of ecstasy in which she reaches down past the red-blonde tuft of hair to touch the slick that has formed, but does not fulfill her body's desire yet. As the vision subsides, she sees Mulder's face of awe watching her from the living room. Her lips upturn as she nods for him to approach her. Her own scent lingers on her hand, and she is intoxicated by it.

He approaches the bed at a quick pace, but sits at the edge beside her, allowing her to take charge. She touches his lips with the fingers she used to touch herself, some of her nectar remaining. His eyes look up to her pleadingly, begging her for a taste. She allows it. Placing two fingers on his tongue, he wraps his mouth around them, sucking off every last drop of the goddess-like essence. As his lips finally release their hold, she motions to the jeans he is still wearing, and he quickly removes them and the boxers underneath. She swings her legs around him, straddling his waist, feeling his erection beneath her swelling. She readjusts, allowing him inside her, his size providing enough resistance to elicit a sharp cry of pleasure, while he lets off a resonant moan. They inhale and exhale rhythmically, syncing their quickening heartbeats, their gasping breaths, their pulsing hips, as the heat spreads throughout their bodies, the rhythm quickening to a breakneck pace. As she approaches the edge, she pulls his hands to her breasts, which feel to be on fire, and as he strokes her nipples with just the right amount of pressure, she pulls his face to her chest and lets out a scream of pure pleasure, his thunderous moan echoing behind, jarring the rhythm of their bodies, turning their insides to blissful convulsions.

They remain entangled for several minutes, gasping for air, until their breathing begins to slow. As Mulder's eyes finally reopen and he pulls away slightly from the embrace, he sees between her breasts the imprint of the heart chakra, red and glowing, emulating the photo of the crop circle he had showed her days earlier. Cocking his head to the side he ponders its meaning, and without thinking, presses his lips to the very center of it. His mouth, throat, lungs, and finally chest fills with the same kind of energy that must have overtaken her—a nearly spiritual sense of joy and purpose, and a raw physical energy nearly impossible to describe with words—just as pressure from Scully's arms send him falling backward onto the mattress.

There they remain connected at the chest, eyes locked, her hand stroking his hair, while his fingernails gently glide across her back. After several more sessions of lovemaking that seem to exist outside of time and space that night, they finally fall asleep, entangled.

xXxXxXxXxX

When she awakes in the early morning darkness, she is changed, she is whole. She is laying on her back with a hand in his messy hair, he on his stomach with a lazy hand draped across her belly. She breathes into his ear words thick with dreams and sleep, "Thank you, Fox Mulder." He hums lazily into her ear, signaling his acknowledgement. "I love you. I guess it took an epiphany to finally know it."

His gentle breath stirs her copper strands as he moves to his side, resting his head on her breast, leaving his hand in place on her belly. "I think I never knew what love was until I met you."

"Mulder, what happened last night? I've never experienced anything like that. It was beyond words."

"Many cultures believe in the existence of a non-physical body within that we can access through meditation—for example the chakras in Hindu and Buddhist religion. Maybe your experiences in the last few days opened you up to those, maybe especially the heart chakra, or Anahata, which is often associated with love, physical passion, and devotion."

As he spoke, her fingers traced meandering patterns through his hair. "Maybe you're right. All I know is that this awakened something in me. I feel… different. Somehow, more alive. I guess I just need you to know that. And know that you're a part of it." She felt his lips smile against her breast.

"For what it's worth, Scully, that was the most profound sexual experience I've ever had. I think we shared something tonight that we will never forget." His eyes upturned towards hers, gazing at those sapphire spheres sparkling in the moonlight for a long moment before he spoke again. "You'd better get out of here if you want to be on time for work." He pulled away, but not before kissing her one last time.

She rubbed her eyes sleepily, but nodded in agreement. "Go back to sleep," she said. "I'll see you in a few hours."

The End.

* * *

Please drop a quick comment if you enjoyed it (or hated it!).


End file.
